When A Stranger Calls
by iluvbasketball22
Summary: Who knew one night of babysitting could cause you so much pain? Lilly didn't until she that night, the night that changed her forever. Once babysitting Lilly get strange calls, and her fears are confirmed when she realizes this caller can see her! Nilly!
1. Trailer

**Hey guys please read and enjoy based off the movie When a Stranger Calls, another fan-fictioner had this idea b4 me so I do not take the credit for this at all.**

**Lilly is an normal teenager who just happens to be dating Nick Jonas**

_Shows Lilly and Nick kissing_

**When one night she is asked/ forced by her parents to babysit missing the school bonfire.**

_Shows Lilly in her dad's car head against the window_

**When she starts to get strange phone calls**

_Shows Lilly asking the person "Who is this"?_

**She realizes this mysterious caller can see her**

_Shows Lilly screaming into the phone "He can see me"!_

**Nick comes to comfort her**

_Shows Lilly and Nick hugging_

**The police have traced the call and it is coming from inside the house**

_Shows Lilly dropping the phone and the power being cut_

**The kids are alive but a stranger is after them**

_Shows Lilly and the children running as a shadowy figure follows behind._

**What will happen? Will everyone make it out ok? Will this 'stranger' be found, or escape?**

**Find out...**

**_Coming to a computer screen near you_**

**Hey guys this is my first attempt at a trailer so bear with me. Story should be good not my original idea, I read another story like this but mine has more detail, and I do not own any characters so far.**


	2. Babysitting

**Lilly P.O.V.**

I walked down the halls on the way to my next class. I stopped at my locker to get my english

book and picked up my cell. I dialed my best friend Miley's cell but the annoying voice in the

phone told me that my call couldn't go through because my phone had been shut down.

Jerk, I mumbled under my breath as I set my phone down and heard my name being called.

I turned around to see Nick Jonas walking my way, I slammed my locker and walked away as he followed.

"C'mon Lills we need to talk" he begged

"Nick we have talked 200 minutes Monday, 175 Tuesday, and 100 yesterday" I said angrily

"Lilly you don't understand, she kissed me" Nick pleaded

"Well you let her then, because I didn't see you pulling back" I said and walked into my english class blocking out all my thoughts about Nick, the one person I thought truly loved me and would never let me go but I was wrong.

I listened to my teacher ramble on about the importance of using punctuation watching the clock waiting for the hour to end so I could go home.

The bell finally rang and I grabbed my stuff and rushed out the door not wanting to be stopped by Nick, and rushed outside to my dad's car, see I got grounded for going over my minutes and so my parents took away my phone, and car privleges.

I jumped into the car and we drove off.

"Lilly?" my dad asked

"Yes dad" I answered

"You are going to babysit down at the Mendrakasis's tonight" he ordered

"But dad, tonight's the school bonfire it's huge I have to go!" I practically yelled at him

"Lilly you went 475 minutes over do you have any idea how much that cost us? You are going to go, you are going to pay us back for those minutes, you are going" he said in a firm voice

"Fine I said and leaned my head against the window not having any idea what this night would hold.

**Okay guys this chapter was just kind os a filler to get the story started next chapter should be much better and longer I promise Nick and Lilly won't fight forever and there will be Nilly, I love Nilly soooo anywho please review.**

**I don't own anything**


	3. The Calls

_Fine I said putting my head against the window not knowing what this night would hold..._

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. It means a lot! Plz review if you are reading it means a lot if you write stories on fanfiction you should know that it is sad if you get a ton of hit and only a few reviews so plz review my story/stories if you are reading Something More which is soooo cool if you are!!!! mmkay on with the story!!!**_

My dad drove me to the Mendrakasis's and as soon as the house was visible my dad said "Guess I should've been a doctor" referring to the fact that the house was huge and beautiful!

"Yea, then maybe all those minutes wouldn't have been a big deal" I mumbled in return. My father sighed and continued driving, he dropped me off in the driveway and I walked around to the front door and knocked. The door swung open revealing Mr Mendrakis.

"Hi, I'm Lilly the babysitter" I said

"Oh right come on in" he said

I walked inside and introduced myself to Mrs. Mendrakis and she showed me around the house, gave me a list of the emergency numbers and told me they had a housecleaner and a guest house where there son from college sometimes stayed just in case I heard anything or saw anything strange at the guest house. They told me they would be home around twelve and asked if that was okay. **(A/N Noooo say nooo Lilly jk jk the story must go on ;)) **I said that was fine and they were off after setting the alarm system.

I jumped on the couch making myself at home, I sat up just about to pick up the phone when it rang before I could touch it, I picked it up and answered it only to get no answer and then a dial tone. I shrugged it off and dialed Miley's number asking her to have Nick call me as soon as she saw him. She agreed and we hung up.

I kept getting phone calls, but now I can hear breathing so I know it is someone trying to freak me out and it has worked pretty well. The phone rang again, I answered

"Hello?"

"Hello" was the answer I got from behind me I jumped and flipped around to see...

_**Guys the chapter was true crap I agree but I swear next chapter will be really really good and Nick should show up plz review pretty plz and I will update both my stories faster ;)**_


	4. Alexis Visits

**Thank you for reading my story and reviewing if you are doing so!!!! Plz read my other stories if you get a chance it would mean a lot!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

_Shows Lilly dropping the phone and the power being cut_

I answered the phone with an anxious voice asking the caller who they were. I got answer from right behind me.

**Guys I am totally stupid I forgot in the last chapter to say that the alarm system has gone off, but she stopped it, but it went off meaning someone came in or left, but she thinks it was the housecleaner, Rosa.**

My heart stopped as I turned around. I relaxed a little when I saw it was my friend, or should I say ex-friend Alexis. I had caught her kissing Nick when they thought I wasn't there so I was pretty pissed at her.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" I questioned

"Can't a friend come and say hi?" she answered

"Alexis, i caught you kissin my bf I am kinda pissed at you" I said with authority

"Oh yeah, about that I kissed him, you see since he had asked me out first I felt I should at least et a kiss since when he saw you, all his thoughts of me disappeared out of his head" she said

"Really, he didn't kiss you" I asked

I suddenly stopped as my heart paused again. "Lexy?" I asked

"Yeah" she replied while looking through the fridge.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked worried

"The garage was open" she replied calmly

I ran to the garage door and looked out, sure enough it was wide open. My heart stopped and I told Alexis she had to leave, she agreed as she headed out to the bonfire.

**Alexis P.O.V.**

I walked outside the door wondering why Lilly seemed all tense, I shrugged it off,

and I heard what sounded like footsteps behind me. I turned around but saw

nothing, it still scared me a bit, and I hurried my pace hearing the footsteps

behind me again. I ran up to my car, and pulled my keys out of my purse. Just as

I was about to unlick my car door I dropped my keys, I reached under the car

feeling frantically for them. I was getting scared and trying to get out of there. I

grasped my keys and unlocked my doors got inside and re-locked them. I started

to pull out of the driveway as I saw that a tree had fallen in front of the now

closed gate. I looked at my unlock but pondering my choices, I made up my mind

and pressed unlock button and rushed outside frantically trying to move the tree,

as I heard advancing footsteps, I looked up to see a shadowy figure running

towards me and then black...

**Thank you For Reading Please Review!!!!**


	5. Have You Checked The Children?

Standing inside, I once again sit on the the couch, I am startled when the phone rings. I quickly answered the phone, and was surprised to find out it was not the person trying, and succeeding, to scare me. It was Nick, he told me that Alexis, had kissed him. I forgave him, and asked him to come over because I was getting scared, he agreed and told me he was on his way.

I hung up the phone, and it immediately rang, I answered, and this time it was the mysterious

caller, but this call was different, this call was the scariest ever for the caller asked me, "have you

checked the children?" My heart stopped, and I quickly called the police telling them the situaton, they

told me they really couldn't do anything for the person hadn't threatened me, or obscene language. They

told me though that if I could keep the caller on the phone for more than a minute, they could trace the

call. I agreed, and hung up, rushing up the stairs to check on the children.

I ran up the stairs pausing outside the childrens door. I took a deep breath and opened the door

looking in. I saw the children sleeping on there beds peacefully, it didn't look like they had been

disturbed so I closed the door and headed back down stairs. As I made it down the stairs the phone rang

once again. I answered this time being the worst of the phone calls, the caller said

"How were the children?"

_**a/n just so you know if you didn't get that it means that the person could see her and thats why it was the worst phone call.**_

I dropped the phone in shock, closed all the blinds and turned around to see...

**Pure crap, thats what the chapter was and I can admit it, pure frickin crap!!!!**

**Plz review even though it was bad and thank you to all my other reviewers from earlier**


	6. Nick

_I dropped the phone in shock, closed all the blinds and turned around to see..._

_**Hey guys sorry about the long update I have been really busy lately and more caught up in my other stories, but I thought you deserved an update because I am going to be gone all weekend so this is the only way I could get u an update, soo plz enjoy!**_

I dropped the phone and turned around to see Nick. I quickly ran into his arms, crying hysterically.

"Lills what wrong?" he asked

"He..he..he can see me" I said

"Who can see you Lilly who?" Nick questioned

"I don't know who he is Nick, but he keeps calling me, and he asked me if I had checked on

the children, so I ran upstairs and checked on them, and then when I came back downstairs

he called again and asked me how were the children" I said bursting into hysterics at the end.

Nick held me comfortingly, and told me to calm down. I controlled my brething, and looked up

at Nicks loving and caring face.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked

"Lets see, well lets call the police first of all" Nick said calmly

"Okay I said.

I called the police and told them where I was, and the situation. They told me they couldn't

really do anything about this since the caller was not using obscene language, or threatening

me, but they said that they would alert the phone companies and find out where the call was

being made from. I thanked them and hung up. I turned around, smiled at Nick and told him

what the police where going to do, and then said

"Oh Yeah they also said that I had to keep him on the phone for at least a minute to trace the

call" and I immediately got a glum look on my face. Thinking that he never stayed on the

phone for long. All hope was lost, or so I thought.

**So sorry guys my mom is coming to get me, so I can go to carson and get some new school pants so I had to cut this chapter short, I will update asap.**


	7. Guest House

_All hope was lost, or so I thought..._

_**Hey guys please read and review, I am sick still like I said in my other stories. I hope this chapter is better than they have been!!!**_

I hugged Nick and said

"But Nick he never stays on the phone for more than ten seconds at the most" I cried

"Babe it will be all right I promise, we will be fine" Nick said

Just then the phone rang, I turned my head and walked towards the phone and walked towards it. I picked it up and answered

"Hello?" I said

I heard shuffling on the other side and knew he was going to hang up on me.

"No, no , no wait don't hang up" I said

"It's you isn't it, are you trying to scare me?" I asked

"Because, if that is what you are trying to do it really worked, it did.

I kept on talking to him until he hung up. I looked at my watch to see I only had him on

the phone for 45 seconds. Dang it I thought to myself, I went and looked out the window, and I

saw the guest house light turn on, I remembered that the Mendrakasis's had told me that

there son came to stay there some weekends, I ran to the kitchen to get the emergency

numbers and called the guest house as I stepped in front of the window once again. NO one

answered the phone so I left a message. I looked back up at the window again and saw a

figure pacing the living room of the guest house.

I looked at Nick and told him to come and look, I hugged hi as he looked through the

window and saw the same thing I did. I looked at him with determination knowing what I had

to do. I had to go to the guest house. Nick looked at me and said

"I am going with you"

I nodded and turned around kissing him.

_**Okay guys this is a filler but the next chapter is where the real stuff happens probably when the stranger really makes his first appearance. Read to find out who is in the guest house the Mendrakasis's son, or the stranger... Plz review!!!!!**_


	8. Where's Nick?

_**Hey guys I am going to do my best on this, I am trying to update everything today cuz I am attending a funeral tomorrow for my friends father, so I most likely will not feel like writing anything at all for I will be pretty depressed, so plz take this to heart as I try my best to write this right now, I am trying not to cry, but I did a lot of it today so you never know...**_

I opened the door Nick coming out right behind me, I locked the house even though I did not

think it mattered at this point anymore. Nick and I ran, no more like sprinted to the guest house,

pausing at the door wondering what we would find inside that house, would we even make it out of

there, would the Mendrakasis's son be in there or somebody much worse? All these questions were

unanswered as I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. I received non so I charged into the house

Nick on my heels.

I didn't see anyone in the living room of the house, it did not look disturbed, it still looked like a

normal house that a College student lived in part time. I walked into the bedroom, my heart stopping as

I saw there were no bags, the bed was made, there was no sign that anyone was at the house that

weekend. I turned around and walked out of the bedroom and up to Nick. He hugged me comfortingly

and promised me we would be fine. Is that a promise he could keep?

Just then the phone rang, I jumped around, I got a determined look on my face and marched

over to the phone and picked it up.

(Lilly/**Stranger)**

Hello?

**Hello Lilly**

Wait...what how do you know my name?

**I know a lot more about you than you think**

What?

**Yes Lilly, you heard me correctly**

Okay well how do you know I am in here?

**I watched you go in there**

Well what do you want, you have scared me if that was your intention

_I stared through the window when I saw a light turn on_

**Great step one complete**

_The phone line went dead_

I looked at my watch and saw I had him on the phone for over a minute. Gotcha I said. Then

my heart stopped as I reached into my back pocket pulling out the house phone.

"He called the wrong phone line" I whimpered

All hope seemed lost, the police wouldn't know where he was since that was a different number than

the other phone. Infuriated I walked back outside Nick behind me once again and I sprinted faster back

worried about the kids. I ran up to the door unlocked it and looked behind me, thinking Nick was there,

but he wasn't...

_**Hey guys sorry I am too depressed right now, hope u liked it...**_


	9. Inside the House

_**READ PLEASE!!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing... so I know it may seem like I am always complaining but my writing may not have been at its best lately and let me tell u why, okay well first of all one of our families best friends broke his back so I am still really worried about him! Then I got sick for like a week. Then one of my best friends Shelly, her father died and I was really close with them. And finally just yesterday of of my very best friends died skiing. Her name was Emily and she will always live on in are hearts and we feel every pain for her. So I am really upset about that but I will try to make this good!**_

"NICK NICK NICK" I screamed into the night

I had run back from the guest house and Nick was behind me, but when I turned around at the house he was gone.

**Nick P.O.V.**

NICK NICK NICK I could hear being yelled, it was Lilly, I was running right behind her when 

somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me back and put a hand over my mouth. I tried to scream back 

to her, but immediately stopped when a gun was pointed at my head.

**Lilly P.O.V.**

I sighed, praying Nick would be okay, and shut the door and locked it again. I walked upstairs to check 

on the children. Once upstairs I was just about to open the kids door when I heard a noise upstairs and 

then running water. I started to walk up the stairs when the phone rang.

(_Lilly_/**Stranger**)

_Its you isn't it_

**Yes Lilly it is**

Well I don't understand what you want from me, you don't know who I am, where I live... right?

**Oh Lilly I know those things**

I was shocked and terrified

_WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?_

**Your blood all over me!**

I screamed and dropped the phone gagging in disgust when I realized the shower was on. I 

slowly walked into the bathroom adjoined to the room I was in. Trying to regain my composure I 

walked in. Steam was coming out of the shower. I slowly walked up to it and ripped back the shower 

curtain. Nobody was there! I sighed in relief and turned off the water, and the phone rang.

_Please stop calling me_

"Lilly this is the police station the calls are coming from inside the house, get out of there now!

I dropped the phone in shock as the house became dark as the power was cut...

_**Read the authors not if you are curious as to why this sucks! Well plz review I need to smile badly! Thanx a ton!**_

_**.:iluvbasketball22:.**_


	10. Alexis Return

_**READ PLEASE!!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing... so I know it may seem like I am always complaining but my writing may not have been at its best lately and let me tell u why, okay well first of all one of our families best friends broke his back so I am still really worried about him! Then I got sick for like a week. Then one of my best friends Shelly, her father died and I was really close with them. And finally just yesterday of of my very best friends died skiing. Her name was Emily and she will always live on in are hearts and we feel every pain for her. So I am really upset about that but I will try to make this good!**_

I was terrified, the house was pitch black, and the stranger was inside of the house. I

breathed, I needed to get out of this house or I would definitely be killed, just as I was about

to exit the bathroom I heard a phone ringing behind me. I stopped, shocked in fear, I turned

around slowly, I didn't see anything until I looked down, I saw Alexis laying on the floor of the

bathroom, lifeless. I screamed in terror and shrunk back against the door of the bathroom. I

couldn't believe it, she was dead, her life was gone. I saw were the ringing was coming from,

her phone lay on the floor, with every ring illuminating her face. I stood up trying to regain my

composure. I needed to find the children and get out of this house, and I needed to find Nick,

but he wasn't in the house so I could deal with that after.

I attempted to walked down the stairs to get the children, but because of the fact that I

was so terrified I couldn't walk, leaning against the wall for support, I finally stumbled onto the

landing, hand over my mouth trying to be as quiet as possible, I didn't think it would help very

much, but it might keep me a bit safer for a while. I thought, remembering Mrs. Mendrakasis's

words, "The children are on the first room on the right on the landing." I turned and looked at a

door, it had hand drawn drawings on it. I automatically knew that was the children's room.

I walked up to the door, I was about to let myself in, but I stopped I took a deep breath,

I didn't know what I would find in there, but I was hoping it would be good. I turned to knob of

the door and walked inside the children's room. I walked up to the first twin bed, I ripped the

blankets off of the bed to find the bed empty. I gasped in shock and ripped the blankets off of

the other bed. Of course this bed was empty too. I looked around the room and saw a toy

chest with a small piece of blanket sticking out of the corner. I cautiously walked over to the

chest and started to lift to top, I opened it all the way to reveal to crying children. I quickly

calmed them down telling them I was the babysitter. I was getting them out of the toy chest

when the power returned.

I put the children behind me, I held them protectively, but eventually let go, I walked out

of the closet room thing that the chest was in, I walked back into the main bedroom and

looked around, I didn't see anyone until I looked up. The ceiling had wooden blocked going

across it, and perched on one of those pieces of wood was a man, a man that I didn't know, I

knew this man was the man who had been, calling and harassing me. I ran back into the

closet thing as I heard him jump on the floor behind me

_**Read my authors not to find out why it sucks if u didn't like it. Plz tell me if u liked it! Plz Plz Plz review I need them!**_


	11. Under the Bridge

_**Hey guys for everyone who has been reading all of my authors notes you know my life has been kind of crappy lately, but today I got Jonas Brothers tickets, but even better that that they are for the end fest in Sacramento so there will be some other good people other than them, but I bought the tickets cuz of the Jonas Brothers! Did anybody else buy tickets today?? I was like in front of my computer right at ten (actually before that) pressing refresh repeatedly until they went on sale. I am happy!**_

_**Anyways the funeral for Emily was Friday, I am still upset but everything is getting a bit better!**_

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR MY POLL!!**_

__I ran into the closet and put my weight against the door. I was terrified, but I had no idea what to

do. I was looking around for something to help myself with when the man pushed against the door. I

pointed to the window and told the kids to go through it and get out side. I then grabbed this bungee

like cord and wrapped it around the door handle and the coat hanger. I then helped the last kid out of

the window and hurried to try and get out of it myself.

The man punched a hole in the door just as I was exiting the window, I looked up and knew I had to get out soon because them man was almost inside of the room. I quickly climbed down the tree outside of the window and looked up. The man was staring at me evilly he turned and walked away. I turned towards the next room the lights clicked on (**The lights in the house are automatic so when you walk in the light turns on) **I looked at the next room the lights turned on once again, the lights continued to turn on heading towards the stairs which we could easily see from where we were standing.

I started to silently pray that the lights wouldn't turn on above the stairs, well my prayers didn't work because the lights on the landing where the stairs are turned on. I gripped the children harder and we waited for the man to come down. Well we were surprised when it wasn't the man, but the Mendrakasis's cat instead. I breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief didn't last for long.

I spun around and the man was standing there, I scream frightened. Luckily the man could not touch us though, yet. We were in the green house room. (**The room had glass all around it and there is a huge pond where fish are and lots of plants ant trees and birds, kinda like a mini forest. If u have seen the movie u know what I am talking about). **The man started walking towards the door and I quickly ran up and turned on the mister before he could get inside.

I grabbed the kids, the mist was making it harder for the man to see us. Soon he wouldn't be able to see us at all, but I needed to get the children hidden first. I put the children behind a large tree bush thing, positive that the mist hid us completely as I hid them. I then slowly went into the pond and hid under the bridge. He would not be able to see me because of the mist. Also I could see the children from my position.

I had just positioned myself under the bridge when I heard the door of the green house thing open up. I immediately stopped moving as he walked in, loudly enough so that we knew he was there, but slowly as if to scare us more. He walked slowly towards the bridge and started to walk over it, but abruptly stopped in the middle if it. I looked up and I could see the bottom of his shoes through the cracks in the bridge. I silently took in a breath and went under the water.

I was under the water so as to not let on about where I was hiding. I opened my eyes and saw a horrifying sight, lying dead and motionless was Rosa, the housecleaner. I screamed under the water and quickly slammed a hand over my mouth so that he did not hear me. I came back up as quietly as possible and the man was facing away from the children.

I quickly waved at the children to move from there hiding spot and get out of this room. They left the trees, when the mister turned off. It was a timed mister, and time had run up. I was horrified if the man happened to turn around he had a clear view of the children. I held my breath and everything was perfect they were getting closer to the exit, but then one of the children stepped on a rock, creating what wouldn't normally be that loud of a sound, but in this situation it was really loud.

The man flipped around and the children looked at him horrified. They screamed and ran out of the room, I could see them jumping against the door trying to reach the child safety lock. They had no chance of reaching the lock though. I was so caught up in wanting to help them that I didn't notice the man standing above the bridge, Next thing I knew a hand had reached down and grabbed ahold of my neck.

_**Hey guys I was going to make this longer, but I am starting a new story with peach and plum so you will have to wait till the next chapter sorry! I will try and update tomorrow though. **_

_**Did anyone get Jonas Brothers tickets? If so where? I wanna kno if we got the same ones.**_

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR MY POLL!! oh and review plz!**_


	12. Getting Out

Hands clamped around my neck, I screamed, knowing this guy knew where I was now. I was flipping out, but he had control over me. I went under water, and got out of his hold. He was thrashing his hands above the water though, I had to come up for air.

I came up took a quick breath and he grabbed hold of me again. I went back underneath, and got away from him, the I kind of laid on my back under water and pushed with my feet on the bridge. It flipped over sending the man sprawling into the water with me.

I jumped up from under the water gasping for breath, I didn't stop though, I was still running through the water, he was too. I finally made my way out of the water and ran for the door. I was almost through it completely, but the man grabbed my hair.

I was almost out the door, but being prevented by my hair. The man had a death grip on it and I was stuck there. I realized what I had to do, and under the current situation I didn't really mind. I pulled hardly back against him, I would not let him win.

Finally after pain, a good chunk of my hair was pulled out. I screamed, but with amazing speed turned around and locked the door locking the man in there. I didn't waste time I had to find the kids. I quickly unlocked the safety lock of the door, that prevented the kids from escaping.

In the back round I could hear the man pounding on the strong glass trying to get at me. I wondered what it was made of, when he threw a chair that was in there at it, and it didn't shatter or anything. I shrugged it off and continued looking for the kids.

"Kids? Kids? Where are you?" I whispered

I ran through, the Mendrakasis's closet, room, kitchen, guest bedroom, and living room. I was about to walk into the family room when I saw a bird on there piano. Why was bird there? All the birds where in the green house room. I quickly turned my head abruptly to see the green house door open. There was another entrance, and I missed it. I looked all around I saw birds all over, a cat eating a bird, but no man.

I was a nervous wreck, looking around frantically. I was finally pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a whimper. My head shot towards the fireplace. Smart Kids I thought to myself. I ran over the the fireplace and pulled the kids out. I ushered them towards the door.

We were heading out the door, the kids first, then me. I was suddenly pulled back by my arm. I screamed and the kids turned back, but I yelled

"RUN!"

The kids ran away quickly, I was worried, but realized I shouldn't be worried about them as the man closed the door behind them and came towards me. I was laying on the ground on my back, he started to walk towards me and I scrambled to get up.

I started to run, he was on my heels, I ran towards the stairs forgetting everything I had learned about never going upstairs in that kind of situation and began running up them. The man grabbed my legs though, and I slammed down on the stairs.

I was laying on the stairs, my hand gripping them to try and prevent him pulling me any farther. It wasn't working so I flipped over on my back and kicked him straight in the stomach. I knew it wasn't hard enough to knock the wind out of him, just enough time for me to run.

I jumped off the stairs running towards the living room. He was on my heels again, I shot through a hole in there wall knocking down the vase in the process, continuing to run. I tripped over a short coffee table and landed on the floor with a thud.

That was just what the man needed, he jumped on top of me, put his thumbs to my throat and started suffocating me, and boy was it working. I was gasping for air, trying desperately to reach a knife laying on the floor.

I couldn't reach it, so I decided to put my attention somewhere else. I saw a tequila bottle on the floor from when Alexis had been here earlier. I reached for it and grabbed it. I threw it at the fireplace, and reached for the remote that controlled the fireplace.

I grabbed the remote, and turned the fireplace on. The alcohol made the fire blare high. The man jumped off of me because of the heat. This was my chance. I ran over to the fireplace and grabbed the poker, I ran back over to the man and stabbed his hand.

He screamed in agony, but I was safe for now, he was pinned to the floor. I was still terrified though, I sprinted to the door, opened it and continued running, straight into the police. I screamed and punched him, I was messed up at this point. He tried to calm me down, but to no avail.

Finally he got me to realize that he was safe, that he was trying to help me. I began to take deep breaths, I had been through to much, way to much. I sat on the stone wall outside of the Mendrakasis's house. A blanket was draped around my shoulders, and I had a water bottle in my hands. I wasn't drinking it though, I was squeezing it in fright.

The police officer who I had phoned earlier walked over to me.

"How are you doing Lilly?" he asked

"Where is he?" I asked

"We got him, he is in that police car, handcuffs, ankle cuffs, and enough sedators to kill a horse" he replied

I sighed

He turned away and said

"Take care, Lilly"

He was about to walk away when I yelled after him

"What about Nick?"

"Who is Nick?" he asked

"My boyfriend he was here with me, when I turned around he was gone" I replied

He yelled something in his walkie-talkie and ran away. I was praying, praying Nick would be okay.

_**Hey guys I know this took a little while, I was gonna update friday, but I was going to my friends house and she wanted to watch this movie, so I thought it would be better if I saw it to have a little bit more accuracy as I would have!**_

_**Please please please review!**_

_**POLL:**_

_**Loe- 10**_

_**Nilly- 9**_

_**Levin-2**_

_**Liley- 2**_

_**Random Character- 2**_

_**Lackson-1**_

_**Mikliver-1**_

_**Please vote for this, Loe and Nilly are neck in neck, so get your vote in please!**_

_**READ!! This story is reaching its end, now should I do a sequel? Cuz I have an awesome idea for one, but you have to want it!**_


	13. Last Chapter! Sequel?

_**Well guys it's over! If you want a sequel tell me, you have to want it, I do, but I want you to want it too! So please review telling me what you want.**_

_**I am sad right now, it is almost Emily's one month anniversary to her death, it is really hard on me!**_

_**Please go to my profile and vote for my poll, I know what my next story will be about, but I need the pairing!**_

_**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers,**__ O Wingless One, Lily Marco, peach and plum, dolphinluvr22, Graceanon, Katieanon, Katiranon, parakeet17, DavidArchuletsLove15, Saraanon, NELENAforeverIHATEMILEYCYRUS, NiCk K iS oFf ThE cHaIn n HoT, gmv45, CodyLinleyLuva, Don't forget to take a breath, BookWormXOXO, OhMyJonasTheyAreHot, GingerIsInTheHouse13, you guys are all amazing and thank you so much for taking the time to review this!_

I sat on the cold cement steps, the police were running all around the house looking for Nick. The Jonas's had arrived. I had spoken with them briefly, but they went of to talk as a family, I was fine with that.

Where was he? I just hope he isn't hurt! If he is it will be all my fault, I couldn't live with that blame. Kevin and Joe said he did it because he loved me, but I still would have the blame on me, in my heart.

I saw Frankie, the youngest Jonas, walk away from his family. He was walking towards me.

"Lilly are you okay?" he asked

"Well Frankie I will be, maybe" I answered

"Lilly I don't want you to be scared" he said

"I'll try Frank-da-tank, I will try" I said

"Lilly, Nick wouldn't want you to be scared anymore" I looked up, this was one smart 8 year old

"You know what Frankie you're right, just what if he comes back, what if he gets me?" I asked

"I'll protect you Lilly, I'll protect you" he said

That would sure be a sight, a 8 year old protecting a 16 year old.

"Thank you Frankie" I said

"Your welcome Lilly, I love you, I wish you were my auntie" he said and walked away

I was speechless, I was a 16 year old for God's sake, and this kid wanted me to be his aunt! Well maybe someday, I was puzzled, well you know what he's only 8 he doesn't know what he is saying I decided.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" I heard someone yell in the distance

Everyone's heads turned, I could only hope it was Nick. I watched them walk back, two men were holding a body, they held him so softly, it made it seem that he was fragile. Denise Jonas burst into tears, and then I did, was he still alive?

They walked over and put an oxygen mask up to his face. Wait so there was hope? They were working hard on him. I wanted so bad to go over to him, but I was in so much pain. I tried to get up, my world began to spin, my ribs ached, I was about to sit down, but I collapsed instead.

**POP!**

I woke up in a hospital room on my bed, a balloon had just popped. I looked over, nobody was in the bed next to me, that was odd normally a room was occupied by two people. I shrugged it off and pressed the nurse button. Nothing, no footsteps, no nurse. I pressed it again. That was when I realized the hospital was unusually quiet.

I got out of my hospital bed, with some pain. I staggered to the entrance of the room. I looked out the door, nobody was there, the hospital was deserted. I looked around the halls, nobody was here, I was the only one in the hospital, what the healk?

I was looking around some more when I heard a phone ring in my room. I was scared, I walked back into my room, and looked at the old fashioned phone in the room. I just stared at it, I was terrified of it. It stopped ringing, I sighed in relief.

I walked out of the little room that was connected to mine, I opened the door to my room with the bed, I decided to just lay there until someone came. I turned around and closed the door behind me. I screamed in terror, the man who had been stalking me was standing there, he was in my room, and I was alone.

I screamed in terror, I looked up to see a hand on my chest and a white hospital room. This time there was a nurse in the room, it was just a dream. I sighed in relief, and looked at the arm holding me down. I looked into the brown eyes of Nick.

"Nick" I said smiling

"Hey Lilly, bad dream?" he asked

"Um.. yeah" I said

"Yeah, I understand that" he said

"Nick, what happened to you?" I asked studying his face, it had cuts and bruises all over it, he had a cast in his arm, and was using crutches.

"Well Lilly, as we were walking back someone grabbed my arm, they threw me amongst the trees and headed after you, I jumped up and jumped on his back, we fought for a while, until he got me in this position, I had to stop" he said

"Oh Nick, I love you" I said

"I love you too Lilly" he said

I felt chills going up my spine, I really loved Nick, and he really loved me. I was truly in love, I smiled as I watched Nick's face getting closer and closer to me. I kissed him with all the passion I had. I woke up the following morning with Nick next to me.

"Nick?" I said

"Yea Lills" he said

"I'm happy I am with you" I said

"I'm happy I am with you too" he said

"I wanna forget everything that happened" I said

"I'll be with you every step of the way" he said

I lay my head on his shoulder, I new that was a promise he was willing to keep, I just hoped I could do it. Those memories would always be terrifying, but with Nick there I was pretty sure I could handle it. I needed to stop focusing on the past, and focus on the future, my future with Nick.

_**5 months later**_

Nick and I have been going steady ever since, it happened. I loved him with all my heart. I hoped our happiness would never end.

"You know I love you right Lilly?" he asked

"Yes Nick" I said

"Well good, I umm have something for you" he said

"What is it?" I asked

Nick got onto one knee. Was he going to propose? Lilly, I asked your parents, and my parents, they think it is a good idea, and so do I.

Lilly Rose Truscott will you marry me?

I felt my eyes well up with tears

"Yes!" I screamed

Nick kissed me. I was 17, he was 17, we were in love.

_**Hey guys I have a sequel planned out, but do you want one?? I wanna know, the sequel will be really good I think I am excited to do it, if you want it that is.**_


End file.
